Wake Me Up When September Ends
by hottietom
Summary: Chloe deals with the death of someone close. Really close. As in, Chloe loses the love of her life.I swear, there is more to this story besides Chloe just grieving. Though, the grieving could be a story all on it's own. I'm not trying to sound conceited,
1. Prologue

Title: Wake Me Up When September Ends

Warning: Character death

Spoilers: It's around the middle of season four, so anything from there and before

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. I do not own the Green Day song Wake Me Up When September Ends. I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this

Prologue

Death. It takes just a split second. No more. No less. But, the impact of that split second, can sometimes last a lifetime. Some people think it's painless. Some aren't scared. Others live in constant fear. But, there is still another, who didn't fear death. One who didn't even know if death is possible. He lived his life, without thinking of it. Why should he have? It's not like he has had any reason to before. The ones closest to him, they didn't fear death for him. They didn't think it was possible. But, maybe, just maybe if they did think of it, the worst possible thing may not have happened. If they had thought of it, maybe they wouldn't be in so much pain.

The day was bright. Sunny. A cloudless sky. A day that children would be running around outside, playing baseball, tag, and just enjoying the sun. But, there was hardly anyone enjoying the sun that day. Most wished for a gigantic cloud to just cover the sky. To darken the sun that was mocking them. Most wished for a heavy rain, so others wouldn't notice their tears. One girl wished for both. She wished for a huge storm to just come and blow all this away. To take her away from the one thing she knew she couldn't face. To ease her suffering. To make her forget the past week. If there was any way possible for her to just turn back time, or to change history, she would in a heartbeat. If she could just change that one hour. If she could just have done something, anything. But, the fact was that she couldn't. She couldn't, and because of it half the town was mourning. Half the town was at his funeral. Half the town was grieving over someone who should never have died. No one even thought he could die, until the moment he did.

No one knew how he died. No one save two people. One, the murderer. The other, the witness. If that witness had just overcome her fear, she would have saved him. If that witness had moved fast enough, he would be with her.

But, Chloe Sullivan was not fast enough. She was not fast enough as her fear had overcome her. She later vowed that she would never be overwhelmed by her fears again. But, if only she had made that vow before. Because, if she had…

If she had, half the town wouldn't be at Clark Kent's funeral.


	2. Death

Chapter One

A chill wind blew through the cemetery. September had turned cold fast. It was as if that was the only way nature had acknowledged his death. Not a single drop of rain had fallen. Not a single cloud wandered across the sky. Only wind. A cold harsh wind.

The casket was lowered in the grave. Throughout the whole ceremony it was closed. The body inside was too scarred to look at. No one would want to remember Clark Kent the way he was now. Not even his parents had seen him. The only one who would truly remember Clark the way he was now, was the one who could have saved him.

Chloe wished that day would just end. She wished that the images of Clark's death could just go away. She was the only one, besides the unnamed killer, than knew the exact details of Clark's death. She hadn't even told his parents everything. But, no one could blame her. She had witnessed her best friend, maybe even possible lover, die in front of her very eyes. Just when they had started getting close. They even had a date the following day. Than of course, there was what had happened at the Talon…

_Don't think like that. It will only make you feel worse._ Chloe thought, as the ceremony started to end. Remembering something like that, it would only bring more pain. Only bring more suffering. At this point good memories were just as bad or worse, as bad memories. They would only make her feel guilty. Only make her feel responsible.

If she had just…

_Chloe watched in horror as the figure moved closer and closer to Clark. She had to do something. She looked at the unconscious form of Clark on the hard concrete floor. If she could just stop the maniac from lighting the fuse._

"No!" Chloe sprang up from her bed. It was now 2:30 AM. The funeral was hours behind her. As was Clark's death. Yet, it haunted her. In the five days since than, she hadn't had one good minute of sleep. The second she closed her eyes, she saw Clark. Not the tanned face, smiling farm boy. But, the cold dead, lifeless body of that farm boy. She knew that image would never leave her. Not until the day she died herself.

She got up, and put on her robe. She walked outside into the cold moon light. It was the only thing she welcomed these days. It numbed her mind, so she couldn't think of that hour. That moment…

_Stop it! Just stop it._

Chloe hadn't even been able to write a story on Clark for the Torch. It may have been good therapy, but she wasn't ready. She knew that she wouldn't be able to write a piece on the funeral either. Hopefully she could get someone to do it. It wasn't like the school didn't know who Clark Kent was. The new star of the football team. The guy that could save the day on the field. The guy that could save the day in real life. But, he wouldn't be able to ever again.

Chloe finally decided to go back inside. She knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep, but she shouldn't freeze to death. She headed for the door, and turned around to look at the moon for just a moment. It was full, and bright. Even at night the sky mocked her. There wasn't a cloud. Nothing. Just the vast emptiness of space. Maybe it didn't mock her so much, she decided. The sky was as empty as she felt.

Once again, she turned for the door, but something caught her eye. She whipped around, and for a moment, she could have sworn that Clark Kent's face was staring at her.


	3. Wind

Chapter Two

Chloe looked at Clark, seeing his wonderful smile. His dark hair. Gorgeous eyes. She couldn't believe it. There he was. Safe and sound. But, that was the problem. She knew something was off. She blinked, but when she opened her eyes, she didn't see Clark. She was in her room. In her bed. It was all a dream.

_God, why can't all of it have been a dream?_

Chloe refused to go to sleep. Not after that. She made her way to the kitchen. She filled a mug with hot water, and added a packet of hot chocolate mix. She had run out of coffee the night before. Going out in public wasn't an option right now, so hot chocolate would have to do.

_Of all the people in the world, why did it have to happen to Clark? Why did he have to be tortured? Why did he have to be killed?_

"Why?"

The sound of her own voice startled her. It dawned on her that she hadn't spoken more than five words in at least three days. Not even at Clark's funeral. Martha had asked if she wanted to say a few words. But, she couldn't. Not without breaking into tears. Not without blurting out what happened. Not without a complete breakdown.

_Why didn't he kill me, too? Why couldn't I go with him? Why did this whole ordeal have to happen?_

The day he disappeared she thought she wouldn't be able to live till he was found. But, how could she live now, knowing where he was? It seemed impossible. Every minute was like an hour. Every hour was like a day. She couldn't go on like this. No one could.

But, it wasn't like she could just put it behind her. She couldn't just forget him. He was an amazing individual, and he didn't deserve what happened. He didn't deserve all the pain. The terror…

_Clark started to stir, and moaned in protest as his back refused to do his bidding. He kept his eyes closed, partly in pain, and partly in fear. Never in his wildest dreams did he think of this._

_The psycho predator moved his hand to his pocket. He slowly pulled out a small metal object…_

_Quit thinking of it! Just stop!_ Chloe pleaded with herself to not continue the memory. It took all her willpower, but she didn't think of the minutes that had scarred her. She didn't think of that, but instead later, when she had to tell the Kents that their one and only son had been murdered. Horribly murdered, and that they would never see him again. At that point, she herself couldn't believe. Even now…

Martha had almost fainted. Jonathan was speechless. The only sounds out of that room for the next hour was crying. The sound of three people's tears as they fell to the ground. The sound of gasping for breath between sobs.

_Is that really the best thing you can think of?_ Chloe asked herself.

Her mind turned to a moment from two weeks past. A moment that Chloe would never forget. The time she and Clark were at the Talon, on a couch in the corner. The time she had expressed how much she was still in love with him. How he had…

The sound of a phone interrupted her thoughts. She walked over to the kitchen counter, where she had left her cordless phone. But, it had been pointless. Simply a wrong number. But, thankfully, it had pulled her thoughts away from that place she just didn't want to go to then. She just couldn't think of happy times. Not now. Not when the dirt on Clark's coffin was still fresh. Not when she couldn't go one hour without shedding a tear. Crying felt good at that point. She didn't have anything better to do.

She decided that she might as well try to write something for the Torch. But, when she had booted up her laptop and opened a program, not a single word could come out of her fingers.

She ran one hand lightly over the keys, and start pressing random buttons. A window popped up on screen.

She somehow had opened her deleted folder. The place where she once placed all photos of her and Clark. They jumped out at her. The photos from Spring Formal. Some of them in the loft of his barn. At a pep rally freshman year.

Unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she quickly closed the computer. _Dang it Clark! Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave?_

She ran back to her room, and closed the door. Lying on the bed, she broke down. The scene came flooding back.

_A single flame lit up the large room. The hand holding it moved it closer to the still form on the floor. Clark was about to pass out again. He couldn't stay awake. Not to go through more of what that person had in for him._

_Chloe stood up quietly, ready to ambush. But, before she could reach him…_

She was startled by a loud wind rustling the trees outside. One was knocking against her window. Banging. Endless banging.

Chloe turned, and looked out the window. She stared out at the moon.

_Summer has come to pass_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my fathers come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Who knows how long she lay there. At some point she fell asleep. Away from the pain.

Away from everything.


	4. Rain

A/N: This story is **not** the end. There is quite a ways to go before the end. You don't even know how he died yet! Well, not everything. ;)

The song is Slipped Away which I do not own. Avril Lavigne and her producers do. Just to throw in also, I don't own Smallville, these characters, or the Green Day song Wake Me Up When September Ends. I **do** however own the computers that this story is being written on. So, **in your face!** Heh...

Chapter 3

_But, before she could reach Clark, a small explosion burst out ten feet from her. The flames followed a trail of fuel, making a wall of fire between her and Clark. At one end of the room, there was a small five foot gap from the flames and the wall. She just had to work up some courage to go through. The gap was small. She wouldn't have much time before it closed._

_But, she was frozen in place. Unable to rub to Clark. Just entranced by flames. She couldn't do it._

_Than the gap began to grow smaller..._

Again Chloe Sullivan woke with a start. Again she tried to forget her nightmare. Again she failed.

And yet again, all the other memories came flooding back. She hated mornings now more than ever. She had never been a morning person. She had never enjoyed waking up.

But now, it was worse. For just a _split second_ everything was ok. It was like any other morning. Than a second later, it all came crashing back. It all hit her like a brick wall.

Oh, how she hated mornings.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

She looked outside. Finally nature was mourning his death. Finally clouds had rolled in. Finally rain was falling.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same   
Oooooh _

A random quote popped into Chloe's head_. I walk in the rain so no one can see my tears._

It was just what she wanted to do, she decided. She got out of bed, and peeled off her pajamas. She pulled on a black hoodie, dark jeans, and navy blue sneakers. She dug into her closet, and pulled out a wind breaker.

_Na na na na na na na_

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

She walked into her living room, grabbed her keys, and walked out the front door. She locked it, than stuck her keys in the pocket of her jacket.

_  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

She waited a few moments under her porch roof. She was about to leave, and put her hands in her pants pocket when she cam across a piece of paper in one of them. She pulled it out, and unfolded it.

It read:

**Hey Chloe.**

**Can't wait for tonight. **

**I have a surprise for you.**

**- Clark**

Chloe just stared at the paper for a few minutes. She had forgotten all about it. He had given it to her the afternoon before their date. The day he disappeared. She never had gotten his surprise. She never had seen him. It might have been the last thing he told her. She couldn't remember.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

She jammed it back in her pocket and ran out into the rain. In seconds she was soaked to the skin. It was cold, but felt good. She ran, not paying attention where. Just running.

_Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

A dog barked at her every now and than. A car would go by, splashing her. At some point she realized she was headed towards the Kent farm. The sign could be seen maybe 50 yards away. 25 yards. 10 yards.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

The big red barn loomed ahead of her. The yellow farm house. Clark's home.

_Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_


	5. Memories

A/N: Finished a little early. Please R&R. I do not own any thing in this story.

Chapter Four

_I'm just so tired_

_Won't you sing me to sleep?_

_And fly through my dreams_

_So I can hitch a ride with you tonight_

_And get away from this place_

_Have a new name and face_

_I just aint the same without you in my life_

Chloe came to a stop in front of his barn. She was soaked to the skin. She didn't go inside the barn just yet. The truck was parked over by the house so his parents had to be home. But, she didn't want to be around anyone right now. Just be around _his_ things. _His_ loft. _His_ couch. _His_ things. _Clark's _things.

She stood there for so long. Just taking in the site of Clark's home. She finally walked into the dry barn. She slowly walked up the steps. It must have taken her five minutes she was walking so slow. Partly because of being wet and not wanting to fall, but partly because she didn't know what she was even doing up there.

_Late night drives, all alone in my car_

_I can't help but start_

_Singing lines from all our favorite songs_

_And melodies in the air_

_Singing life just aint fair_

_Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone_

This was where he had taken Clark. She was sure of it. Everybody acted like they didn't know. But, she did. She somehow knew it. Clark had left out his drawings of the cave wall. Pictures of the symbols. His laptop was open. It had been left on, but the battery was out by now. He didn't leave that stuff out. He always put up his stuff about the cave walls. For some reason, he didn't want people looking at it. He would take his laptop inside. Another thing that told her it happened here was the fact that it was the last place his parents had seen him. He hadn't run off somewhere. They knew that much.

No, it happened here. She was sure of it.

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven,_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_Down here_

She walked over to the couch, and sat. She could smell Clark's scent on the blanket next to her. The whole place held the scent. She missed it. She missed him. His voice. His "Kent Charm" smile. His laugh. His everything.

_Feel your fire,_

_When it's cold in my heart_

_And things sort of start_

_Reminding me of my last night with you_

_I only need one more day_

_Just one more chance to say_

_I wish that I had gone up with you too_

The day he disappeared. One of the two days she would **never** forget. She was just waiting to talk to him. They had set up two dates. One he was planning. The other she was planning. His plans were going to be executed that night. Hers in three days. He had left her that note. Gosh, what had happened that day? She didn't forget of course, but it was all jumbled up.

_Chloe quickly climbed up the loft steps, anxious to see what Clark had in store for her. He didn't answer his phone, so she had come over early. Martha said he was probably in the loft. Jonathan was out with the cows, and had waved like nothing was wrong. But, she couldn't find him. She looked in both upper and lower level of the barn. She called for him. Jonathan came in a few minutes later wondering what was wrong. But, none of them could find Clark._

_Chloe looked up in the loft once more. She saw the laptop open. He had been writing an email to her. He was saying where to meet him, as his cell was acting up and wouldn't dial out. He hadn't even finished one paragraph. The computer's battery was only had 20 left. He had been writing notes. She looked closely at what he was writing, and it looked like an opening of a speech or something._

**_Chloe, there is something I need to tell you._**

_**Chloe, I should have told you this a long time ago.**_

_**Chloe, what would you say if you found out some one really close to you was**_

**_Chloe! Hey, listen, you know those people that_**

_He had evidently been practicing for something. Most of what he wrote made no sense, or wasn't even a complete sentence. _Was this the big surprise he was talking about? Was he **actually** going to tell me the Kent family secret?_ Chloe thought, shocked._

_She looked around more. But, the more she looked, the more worried she got. Pretty soon twenty minutes had turned into three hours. No one had heard from Clark._

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_Down here_

_It would be the day he disappeared he was going to tell me._ She thought bitterly. The absolute worst part in all of this was that even she didn't know who killed Clark. The night was too dark to see his face. She knew he was a he, but that was it. He had been wearing a hood over his head, and dark sunglasses.

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_

_And I'm sure the view from heaven_

_Beats the hell out of mine here_

_And if we all believe in heaven_

_Maybe we'll make it through one more year_

_The gap quickly closed, and left Chloe with no way to get to Clark. She couldn't even see him. Smoke was filling the room, and she was having trouble breathing. The warehouse they were in had a metal ladder leading up to a platform overhead. She climbed it hoping she could get a glimpse of Clark. Half way up something happened…_

Chloe tore her thoughts away from that moment. It was the one she dreaded more than anything. She ran down the loft steps, and out into the rain. Tears mixed with the raindrops falling on her. She didn't care where she went. She didn't care what happened to her. All she cared about was to get away from that memory for just a little longer. She wanted more than anything to just not think of it. No, she **needed **more than anything to get away from it. For her own well being.

_I hope that all is well in heaven_

_Cause it's all shot to hell down here_

_I hope that I find you in heaven_

_Cause I'm so..._

_Lost without you down here_

_You won't be coming back_

_And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)_

_I really wish I got to say goodbye_


	6. Project

Yes, I know it's short. Don't kill me!

Chapter Five

_Half way up something happened. Half way up the worst thing imaginable happened. Chloe watched as an explosion filled the room, covering Clark. It was /iat leasti ten minutes before the smoke cleared. When it thinned enough for Chloe to see, she wished it hadn't._

_There on the floor was was a bruised and tattered lifeless body Chloe could only guess was Clark._

Finally it had caught up with her. That dreaded moment. The worse moment of her entire life. The moment that the world's greatest person died. The town's self-appointed super hero. The one who would even try to save his enemies.

She ran. Soaked to the skin. Raindrops stinging her face. A flash of lighting. A clap of thunder. Wind blowing through her hair. Making her shiver. Yet, she ignored it all. She kept going. Not looking behind. All she wanted was to just crawl up and do nothing. All she wanted was to just go away from here.

She heard the sound of a motor. A black car slowly came up next to her, and the back window rolled down with a mechanical hum.

"Chloe? What are you doing out here?"

Lex Luthor. Clark had only recently forgiven him for that room of his. Chloe hadn't really forgiven him either. But, he looked concerned.

"Lex what does it look like to you?"

"Jogging, and getting soaked?"

"No, I'm chasing cars." She rolled her eyes.

"Get in, you have got to be freezing. We're not far from the mansion. You can stay there for today, till the rain lets up." Lex offered.

Chloe had to admit, she was cold. She wanted to dry off. And, Lex's mansion was as good enough of a distraction as any. She nodded in response, and Lex opened the car door, and slid across the seat, making room for her. He motioned to the driver to continue, than turned to Chloe.

"Why were you out running in the rain?"

"No particular reason." Chloe stared outside as they passed countless trees. The sound of rain hitting the roof seemed to echo throughout the vehicle.

"Well, surely you didn't just want to get wet."

"I just felt like it, okay?" She responded, making sure her tone of voice dropped the conversation. Lex seem to understand, and stopped asking questions. About five minutes later they had pulled into the long driveway in front of the Luthor Mansion. It was the biggest house in Smallville. If you even called it a house. The car pulled to the side of the building, under a carport, and stopped. Lex and Chloe got out, and the driver than headed towards the garage.

Lex lead her towards a vacant guest room, and told her some one would be up in a few minutes with some clothes for her, than went to tend to some business. The room was large, and felt empty. A king size bed was in the center, with a desk to one side, and a few other pieces of furniture, but it didn't feel "lived in".

Chloe took off her wet jacket and placed it on one of the chairs by the desk. She headed towards the bathroom to take a bath, when true to Lex's word, a maid came in with some jeans and a couple shirts to choose from. Chloe thanked her, and picked out something tow ear, than continued to the bathroom.

It was huge with marble sinks, with separate shower and tub. One counter was without a sink, and had a huge mirror behind it. The counter was an odd shade of green, and the light reflecting out of the mirror had a green shade from the counter.

Chloe turned on the water in the tub, and looked at the soaps by the sink. There was different shampoos for all types, and conditioners and bubble baths. She grabbed the lavender bubble bath, and poured some in the tub. When the tub was full, she undressed, and stepped in, and soaked for awhile.

Lex walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing through out the corridor. He walked into a room, and found his secretary sitting at a desk, writing something.

"How's our guests doing?"

The brunette looked up, and gave an odd smile. "The girl is upstairs in the bathroom."

"And, project Omega?"

This time the woman's smile grew even worse as she replied, "As good as can be expected."

"Excellent."

TBC


	7. Dear Clark

Chapter Six

_Just yesterday morning they let me know you were gone  
Susanne the plans they made put an end to you  
I walked out this morning and I wrote down this song  
I just can't remember who to send it to_

Chloe lay on the soft, warm bed. Her hair was still wet. She was still wrapped in her towel. She was too absorbed in her thoughts to get dressed.

Why? The question of the century now. Why did he have to disappear? Why did he have to vanish without a trace? Why did she have to find him, to only lose him within minutes? Why did she have to love him so much? And, to top it all off, why did this have to happen bjust/b when they were getting together? iJust/i when he was falling for her.

_I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again_

Answers to such questions would of course never be found. But, one can not help but ask them. To think "what if". To wonder if they had just done one thing, that something may not have happened.

_Clark, what did you do when it was me? When I was the one who had "died"._

But, of course she hadn't died. She was safe, thanks to Lex. She had once asked Clark what he had done. He had said he didn't know. She than found out he had been missing for three months. That he couldn't remember what had happened. That Lois had found him in a field. When he did get his memory back, he visited Chloe's grave. But, he knew she hadn't died. Some how.

_I don't know how you did it Clark. But, you were lucky. I can't even go a week and a half. You went three months. And, you couldn't even remember_

_Won't you look down upon me, Jesus  
You've got to help me make a stand   
You've just got to see me through another day  
My body's aching and my time is at hand  
And I won't make it any other way  
_

----------------

A computerized version of iFur Elise/i began to play, bringing Lex's attention to his phone. He pulled the slim silver device out of his coat, and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Luthor? I-I think you should, should uh, come down here. The uh, 'project' needs attention." The man on the other line sounded very jumpy, as if he was scared to even talk to Lex.

"Needs attention how?" Lex knew how. It would be the only reason for this man to call him.

"As-as in he w-woke up, Mr. Luthor. You said that when he-he did to contact you." Came the stuttered reply.

Lex loved intimidating people. It was a secret passion. "I'll be there soon. bDon't/b talk to the subject. Leave that strictly to me." Having said that, he quickly closed the phone, and slipped it back in his pocket. He turned to the door, anxious to question his "guest", but stopped when he heard the woman talking to him.

"Just how long is this project going to last?" She asked him, her tone a mixture of curiosity and something that wasn't as easy to identify. It could possibly be labeled as sadistic. Which, at the moment is just what Lex thought to describe it.

Lex gave a slightly disturbing smirk. "As long as the subject can survive testing." At that, he left to avoid further questioning.

-------------

_Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain  
I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you again_

Chloe was now seated at the desk in "her room". There was a tablet of paper and assorted pens, so after she had gotten dressed she started doodling. She wasn't paying attention, and when she looked at her paper she had no idea what she was going to see. She had drawn hearts around the letters CK + CS repeatedly, and RIP CK with frowns all over the page.

She tore that page out, crumpled it up, and threw it in the waste basket next to the desk. Sighing, she started to write something down on the page.

_Dear Clark,_

_Again I write my feelings down, as it's too hard to express them out loud. But, this time it isn't to avoid eye contact. God, I would give anything to be able to look into your eyes again. To see you alive and breathing._

_I saw you right after you died Clark. Dmn, you were so burned. You didn't look like you at all. But, I knew it was you. When I first walked in, I saw you wake up. You had that glowing ring on your finger. Your hand was shaking…_

_It was kind of hard to miss. After the explosion, the ring was still there. Unharmed. But, it was hardly glowing anymore. The closer I got, the more it began to fade. By the time I got to you it was just this green ring again._

_Than of course there was the almost black plaid shirt. I think it used to be blue. I swear Clark, the only other person to ever wear plaid in this town would be your dad._

_If only I could have told you how I feel. I know we were planning that date, but that wasn't enough. Clark, I didn't- No, I don't just like you. I love you. I've always loved you. I'll never stop loving you. I know I'll never see you again, but I will always love you no matter what. I can't take the fact your gone. I just can't. It's impossible. It's too hard to comprehend. I mean, how can you be gone? You were just right here. Beside me. Letting me run my fingers through you hair. God, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that._

_I don't know why I'm writing this. A journal maybe? Of what happened…_

_Hell, I don't know! I've heard people say writing to the people they miss helps. Even if they never read it. But, maybe somehow you can?_

_Clark, what do I do? How can I go on with my life "normally"? Everyone says that after awhile the pain goes away. That things return to normal. But, I can't do that! Normal includes YOU. Normal is going to the Talon and making you buy me a latte while Lois teases you. Normal is you being alive._

_I would give anything to have a normal life again. But, let's face it. I never will._

_Forever yours,_

_Chloe  
_  
_Been walking my mind to an easy time my back turned towards the sun  
Lord knows when the cold wind blows it'll turn your head around  
Well, there's hours of time on the telephone line to talk about things  
to come  
Sweet dreams and flying machines in pieces on the ground _

----------

Lex walked down the steps leading towards his "dungeon" as he liked to call it. He was once down here as a kid. Even after his father told him not to. He had been locked in, and no matter how much he screamed, no one heard him. His father finally thought to look down there after remember Lex asking about it. But, it had been a good couple of hours.

"Memories" He said to no one in particular. Not that anyone heard him, except for the lone person in the far corner of the room. He was chained to the ceiling so that his arms were above his head, and his feet on the floor. From what it seemed he had been that way for a good while.

"W-what have I done to deserve this?" He asked, his speech slightly slurred.

"The answer to that is simple. You betrayed me. You wouldn't help me. You left me in the hands of people who would do anything to keep me from my life. I think that's enough to say you tried to ruin my life." Lex walked right up to the other man's face. "And, you should see the news coverage as well. 'Local Teen Dies In Fiery Explosion. 'Town's Local Hero Found Dead'. 'Kent's Lose Teenage Son'. So, how was it pulled off? How did Clark Kent die?" Lex asked in a mocking tone. He looked into his prisoner's green eyes. They were desperate. Vacant of all hope of escaping.

----------

_  
Oh, I've seen fire and I've seen rain_  
_I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end  
I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend  
But I always thought that I'd see you, baby, one more time again, now _

Chloe ripped out the page, carefully folded it, and placed it in her pocket. She'd keep it. For now. Just for a little while.

She walked over to the bed, realizing she was exhausted. She half way hopped onto the bed, half way just fell onto the bed. She closed her eyes, only to hear a knocking at her door.

She lifted her head, and called "Come in."

The door opened, and a maid with slick black hair pulled into a bun walked in. She nodded a greeting, and said "Mr. Luthor asked me to tell you that he will be detained until 5:30 tonight. He has found some extra business that needed to be checked on. When he gets back, dinner will be served. If you want a snack, just ring for a maid." With that, she promptly left without another word.

Chloe sighed, and put her head back on the pillow. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only 1:26 PM. Plenty of time for a nap. She closed her eyes, and within minutes was asleep.

Clark of course was in her dreams. This particular one was actually a memory. A memory of the first time she expressed her love to him. When he had been sick. When she thought she would lose him than. She had been so sad. But, compared to this, she might as well have been excited.

_Thought I'd see you one more time again  
There's just a few things coming my way this time around, now  
Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you fire and rain, now_

----------

Lex waited for an answer. "So, you won't tell me? Fine. Maybe I should tell you? Of course, all this doesn't matter at all." He went over to a small table where there was a few bottles of water. He opened one and took a sip. He looked over at the man across the room.

"So, let me just say this. To the world, you are dead. No one will look for you. If you scream here, no one will here you. I even have one of your friends in the mansion. She doesn't even know this place is here. So, forget about escaping. Because no one will be here for you, Clark."

TBC


	8. Novacaine

Chapter Seven

_I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin, I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. _

_Sometimes I want to rip off this facade like I did at the Spring Formal, but I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings. _

_My dad told me there are two types of girls. The ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me because I think you're worth the wait._

Chloe yawned as she woke up. The words that were in her past had been said in her dreams, and they still stayed with her. _Why did I wait? I should have told you sooner. _She slowly got up, and walked out the door. It was around four o'clock, and sitting around all day did not appeal to her. She had to do something to keep her mind of things.

She looked out the window, and saw it was still raining. Lighting flashed, and lit up the sky. Though it was only in the afternoon, it was already getting dark from the clouds. The whole sky matched her mood perfectly.

_Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore _

------

_Because no one will be here for you, Clark._

The words echoed through his head. "Lex -"

He was cut off as Lex spoke. "Clark, do you know what it feels like to be left somewhere where you know you'll get hurt, and know that your friend can get you out? It's a great feeling, because you know that friend will save you. But, mine didn't. **My** '_friend_' left me to rot in some crazy bin!" He noticed Clark's expression of surprise. "Yes, Clark. I remember that. And, all those things in that, that, crap-hole. Remember your friends Van, Ian, and Eric? They were oh so kind as to tell me all the things you wouldn't. I said I'd never forgive you Clark, and so help me I swear I won't now."

_Drain the pressure from the swelling  
The sensations overwhelming_

Clark looked up, giving a blank stare. "That's what this is about?" He asked, weakly.

"This, and so much more Clark. You know, I don't think you're a simple meteor freak. Trust me. I've tested out the whole electricity/meteor rock things that is supposed to switch abilities, and for some reason only _your_ powers are the only ones that switch. That is, according to Eric Summers. Which, makes me think. Why are your powers so different? That's why I needed you to be here. So I could test you. And, just for fun, torture you."

He took another drink from the water bottle. "Which, reminds me. I need to give you something." Lex walked over to a box that was underneath the table, and pulled off the lid. Inside was what seemed to be a leather glove, with metal attached to the knuckles. He pulled it on, as he returned to Clark. "Just, call it a little thank you." He than, swung his arm, the metal knuckles headed straight for Clark's head.

-----

Chloe walked out the door to the hallway, deciding it was about time she explored this mansion. Who knew what all was inside it? She walked on the carpeted floor, towards a set of stairs. She was currently on the first floor, and it alone had about 6 bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living room, office, and more. She couldn't imagine how many other rooms it had.

Before she reached the stairs, she came across Lex's familiar office. She walked in, thinking he might be in there, but she didn't see him. She walked over to the stairs in the corner of the room that lead to the library above her head. _Wonder what all he has?_

She came across all the classics, some science fiction, and surprisingly some romance novels. There was a small sitting area, and a table with some pictures on it. A couple of them had Clark smiling with Lex in some odd place or another. The loft, the Talon, Metropolis even. Than, there was even with her in it. She, Clark, and Lex had gone to a Metropolis Sharks game, and Chloe of course had taken her camera. _I completely forgot about that shot. _She had asked another fan sitting next to them to take it, and all three had squeezed together for it.

_ Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me novacaine _

-----

Clark felt the cold medal collide with his skull, jerking his head back painfully. Blood trickled down his cheek, and the coppery taste filled his mouth. Before he could even catch his breath, Lex hit again, this time on the other side. Clark was knocked off his feet, basically hanging there by his arms. His world was blurry, and he heard Lex say something, but what it was he did not know.

His vision blinked in and out, as he felt the metal glove jam into his abdomen. "Aaaaaah, gaaaaaaaaaaah!" If Lex was right, than he was the only one to hear Clark's screams. When he was too tired to scream, he felt Lex pick up his arm.

Again, he vaguely heard Lex. But, he was almost unconscious at that point. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt something sharp slit his wrist again, and again. Lex spoke, his words finally reaching Clark. "I will torture you to the point of death, and make sure you just barely make it. Got it? And, by then you will be begging for me to kill you anyway. Just to make it stop."

That was the last thing he heard before he finally passed out.

-----

_Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than here,  
I'll tell you why _

Chloe flew out of the office, just to get away from the pictures. She ran through the house, not paying attention where she was going. She finally stopped, only because she ran right into someone.

"Chloe! What the hell were you doing?"

"Lex, s-sorry. I… I just was…" Chloe really couldn't come up with an answer. Was she really running from a picture? Or, was it her memories that she was truly trying to get away from? She looked down, and saw a spot of blood on her shirt. Confused, she saw that she wasn't bleeding, and looked at Lex. There was blood on one of his hands.

"Lex, are you ok?"

He looked at his hands, and tried to shake it off. "Oh, that. There was a slight accident at my meeting. It's nothing. Really. Excuse me while I go wash up, thought."

Chloe frowned. She didn't believe that story one bit._ Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine_

Sighing, she started back from her room, but spotted something small and green on the floor. Lifting an eyebrow, she bent down to pick it up. _Why would Lex have a meteor rock?_

_Oh Novacaine_


End file.
